Pandora Hearts
by juliet vestroia
Summary: It is about Jack's cousin that never mention to any Vessalius's family members. Jack is the only person know her existence.


Chapter 1: Who is Julie?

100 years ago, after the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack died by sacrifice his body as the seal-to-seal Glen Baskerville power. He gave his last word to Rittsu's mother, Arthur Barma that "If the Baskerville should show up once again, you don't need to worry. He who wields power of B-Rabbit will surely come to your aid. So until then, I want you to stop Glen for me".

After 100 years passed, Oz was born into Vessalius's family. Zai Vessalius, Oz's father is the head of Vessalius's family. There was a girl born from Vessalius's family 2 years before the Tragedy of Sablier but no one ever mention about her. She is a first child that never stays inside Vessalius mansion.

Oz was raised by his father, his uncle and his maids. He also had one younger sister named Ada. Since he is a child, his father raised with love. One day, his uncle, Oscar Vessalius brings a kid into Vessalius mansion. That kid named Gilbert Nightray, one of Nightray family. He has been assigned by Oscar to watch over Oz and Ada but he need to consent to every Oz's need. Everyone gives a lot attention to Oz especially his manner teacher. Until he is 16, his father changed. Oz will become an adult and adult ceremony will be held for him. But, unexpected will happen.

Before Gilbert goes to Oz's adult ceremony, he changes to his new cloth, present from Oz. After he changes, someone tied him with smooth wire and control his body. That person is Zwei, one of Baskerville's members. She uses her Chain to control Gilbert's body to push Oz into Abyss.

The ceremony starts. Oz gets on the stage and stands in front of clock tower. Just like the premonition, Oz is the one that will be push into the Abyss. When the time is come, Zai covers with hood come together with Baskerville's members and Gilbert. Gilbert catches Oz and stabs his chest. Someone from the other world feels something bad about it. She searches everywhere inside her room, together with her friends. They search until they meet one world that they never know.

"This is it. I found that place. Where is your family."

"I don't think that this is the place."

"This is the place, Juliet."

"Thanks, Ross."

"You are welcome. Juliet, I have checked your background. There is weird information about it."

"What is it?"

"You were born from 100 years ago, right? That means you were born 2 years before the Tragedy of Sablier was happening. You are not Oz's cousin but you are Jack Vessalius's cousin. You are Oz's great grandmother."

_Which means you are skip 100 years from original world time, Juliet. You should return back there earlier before your cousin death. _

"Jack? My mother is a human, right? Not a demon queen, right?"

"Yes. You are a human. Since you lived in the demon world, you gain demon power as well."

"If that so, I must return and protect the only heir of Vessalius's family."

"You are right. You can go now. Leader has gives her permission. Now, go!"

"Thank you, Ross. I will pay you back later. Vanish!"

However, Juliet was late. Oz was pushed into the Abyss. No one can save him unless he breaks out using his own power. While he is in the Abyss, he keeps himself from worrying. He knows he will save as long as he prepares for it. From time to time, he walks without knowing how long he is in there. Then, one chain named Alice makes contract with him and escape together from Abyss.

10 years pass since Oz in the Abyss. He manages to escape from the Abyss using Alice's power. Gilbert, Xerxes Break and Sharon are waiting for him at his old adult ceremony place. Gilbert holds him eagerly and brings him back to Sharon's mansion. After a day rest,...

"Gil..."

"So, you are wake up?"

"You are not Gil. Who are you? Where am I?"

"Oz-sama, welcome back."

"Sharon-chan... Break... How?"

"We bring you here after you get out from Abyss. My name is Raven."

"Abyss... Where is she? Where is Alice?"

"Alice?"

"Yes."

_They don't know her? How come? She is the one who helps me get out from the Abyss._

Gilbert gives him a new cloth to wear. They get down together. At that time, Break curious about how Oz can get out from Abyss and tests him. He asks Oz some questions and uses his magic stick to bring out another soul inside Oz, which is Alice.

"Alice!"

"Ouch... How dare you do that to me?"

"Owh.. You are the Bloodstained Black Rabbit. You are the one who helps Oz get out from the Abyss right? What do you want from him?"

"I come here to find my memories. I don't have any memories since I'm born inside the Abyss."

After Alice says that, the pocket watch made by Jack shine and cross from Abyss to the world is open. One chain manages to get out from the Abyss. Break orders Gilbert to release Alice power using Raven's power. Alice changes to B-Rabbit and brings back that chain inside the Abyss and close the crossway. Alice changes back to herself and together with Oz run to the pocket watch. Alice cries happily because she has found one of her memories.

"You have found it!"

"Huh?"

"What is it, Oz?"

Many things happen after that. 5 weeks later, Oz tells Gilbert that he wants to go back where adult ceremony was held. They go there together. At that time, Oz dreams he meets someone that looks like him and says 'Welcome back'. He wakes up and looks around. Gilbert is not with him and that makes him go around finding him.

Everything happen like 10 years ago. Oz overheard what Zwei tells Gilbert beside the door. Alice kicks the door and sees that Zwei tries to possess Gilbert back. Gilbert fights back but he gets catch and being control. Gilbert attacks Oz and almost kills him.

"I think I will die here."

"Oz!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

_No. Don't make face like that. I don't want to lose you again. After 10 years, I have found you back. Don't disappear in front of me again. Don't let me do like before. Please, I don't want to lose you...._

'Bang!'

Gilbert shoots Zwei after Oz snaps one of the wire that holds Gilbert. Zwei runs away with the warn. Gilbert takes a long breath and says...

"Why you do that? Are you really wanted to die?"

"Of course not."

"So, why? If I shoot you..."

"I know it. If you are Gil, you will..."

"You know, I have betrayed Vessalius family. My name is Gilbert Nightray."

Gilbert runs out after says his name. Oz surprises but he doesn't care and runs after Gilbert. Alice shocks but she does not follow Oz. She stays there and someone tries to confuse her.

Gilbert sits where he and Oz first time see the tomb and pocket watch. While treat his own wound...

_I should have told him before. Not time like this. There a lot of things that I want to tell him. But, I need to treat this wound first..._

"I found you. I thought you will be here and I'm correct."

"Oz, what are you doing here?"

"To treat you. Give me the scarf. Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I don't want you to see that I have change."

"Change? Which part you have changed? You are taller than me? You can use gun? There is nothing that shows you have change. Even though you are Nightray family, don't you think I can let you go from me."

"You..."

_If you still believe in me, if you still need me, I want..._

"I still want to be your servant forever."

"Long times not see you, Gilbert. I miss you."

"Oz, what are you doing there?"

"Alice, Gilbert is worrying about something stupid. So, I come here to give him a word."

"Hey, Oz! Don't said like that. I'm not that stupid."

"Hahaha..."

"Eh...?"

"What is it, Alice?"

"This place, this petals, this leaves are calling out for me. It seems like they are waiting for me."

'Wait up!'

'You are following me again, huh?'

'That is cute little girl. Who is she?'

'She is my cousin, Juliet Vessalius.'

_Juliet Vessalius?_

"Oz!"

"What is it, Gilbert? Alice, where are you?"

"Oz, be careful. This dimension is breaking. Stay with me."

"Who is that person?"

"Oh, it's you. This dimension is breaking. Make sure you protect your master very well this time."

"Alice!"

In dark dimension, Oz meets another chain. It is White Rabbit. White Rabbit seems has waiting for Oz to come and force him to be with it. It also ties Alice on the chair. Oz doesn't like the White Rabbit and intends to get Alice back. While he is heading to get Alice, the White Rabbit wants to kill him but Gilbert shoots it down. A door is opening from their right side. Someone is waiting for them to get out.

"Come quickly! Hurry up!"

"Who are you?"

"I will tell you later. I can't hold it too long. Come out now."

All of them safely get out from that dimension. Oz still doesn't who is the person he sees from Alice memory. They stay in one house that not far from Sharon's mansion. Next morning, Gilbert is the first person wake up. He sees a young girl is cooking at the kitchen.

"Good morning, Gilbert."

"Good morning. How do you know it is me?"

"You are always wake up earlier than Oz. Of course, I know. How you feel right now?"

"I'm feeling okay. Who are you anyway?"

"Just a passing lady from outside that mansion. This is my house. Suit yourself like this is your home."

"Where is Oz?"

"He is sleeping beside your room. Alice is in my room. Take a look at them for me. After I finish cook this, wake them up and take breakfast together. I can't join you all because I have worked to do, okay?"

"Okay, thank you for save us and give us place to rest."

"You are welcome. You can come here anytime you want. Don't worry about the payment or anything because this is my house."

Before that young girl gets out from the house,...

"Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name? My name is Julie. See you again."

"Julie? Are you Juliet?"

"..."

That young girl just goes away like that. She mentions her name is Julie but her real name is Juliet Vessalius, Jack's cousin. She leaves them like that because that is not a right time to tell them the truth before they know about Jack existence.

Continue on second chapter....


End file.
